Fear and Loathing in New York
by Poseidon's Chickadee
Summary: -Hiatus- Things start to come together. The watcher is being watched. The list of possible murderers are cut down to Dean and Gordon. And our favorite jailed hunter gets an unexpected visitor.
1. Prologue: So Mote It Be

_"Amidst the darkness the Lady is stirring,  
Gently awakening from frozen dreams,  
All the world has awaited this moment The return of the Maiden,  
And Her promise of oncoming Spring."_

She remembered. Circles cast and quarters called. She remembered flowers and white dresses and carrying the Brideog with the rest of the girls in Gran's village. She remembered the breathlessness. The awe and respect. The wonder that they thought her old enough to participate in the procession. The rituals of Imbolc. The celebration and honor of the goddess Brigit and all her goodness. She remembered the organization before and how she'd whined about the cleaning. Trying to be discrete as her Gran and Da' cooked up a storm in the kitchen, in preparation. She remembered … she remembered the candles.

There had been so many candles she'd been surprised the village hadn't gone aflame.

_"The Earth now grows warmer, as the Wheel again turns  
And as each passing day adds strength, To the Sun King's rays  
The Maiden, of his gift of life, now silently does yearn."_

Fire. She remembered the fire. She remembered the warmth. Warmth seemed to follow her wherever she walked. On that day. Particularly in those moments … she had felt blessed. The Goddess smiled down on her. Brigit smiled down on those who held her crosses and left her ribbons. She blessed the colors yellow, light green, pink and white, brown and red. Colors of the fire and colors of the new spring.

_Once again the Earth is blessed  
With life anew inside._

Ahh Imbolc. What good memories it brought her. What painful yearning it left her with. Because it hurt. It hurt so much to be here in this dead, empty house. Not her Gran's house but her home in America. The one she'd been raised in, raised as much Pagan as Catholic. Raised with her big brother. Eight years her senior, both father and mother to a scared thirteen year old when their parents had just … died.

"_Blessed? You?"_

"_Yes, that's what Gran said." The ten year old grinned up at her older brother. With hero-worshipping eyes. "That the goddess Brigit blessed good little girls."_

"_Well, see there in lies the problem." He rubbed his chin in mock pensiveness. She wiggled in anticipation even as she proceeded to edge slowly away from him, knowing what was coming. "You're not a good little girl. I don't think good little girls giggle like mad during the blessing of the altar." He pounced on her like an eager puppy and caused her to start laughing like crazy even as she let out breathless cries of indignation. She was ten. She was too old to be tickled._

He'd protected her. He'd loved her. He'd castigated her. He'd taught her. He'd fought her. With her. For her. Everything she knew, everything she was it was all him. He'd showed her everything like a good big brother would, should, no matter how angry or exasperated he might have been. He'd made sure she never forgot. Under the waning or before the new and after the full. Even after the full. He'd always been there. Always. She had only been able to deal with the sudden death of their parents because of him. Deal with Gran becoming sick because of him. How was she supposed to deal now?

"_But, Richard!" she had gasped. "They said MOTE. Who says mote? Mote. Boat" Richard held his fingers over his baby sister's stomach to give her a curious look. "Wrote. Dote. Shoat."_

"_Shoat?"_

"_It could be a word." She said defensively, but she was still grinning like a loon._

"_That goes to prove my theory that little sisters are stark and raving mad."_

"_I'm telling Gran!" She exclaimed. She made no movement to move from her position of leaning against him. She felt good. Safe. She loved the Scottish air. She loved coming to visit her Gran. She loved the air in Haiti too, her mother's country. She loved the celebrations. Both Pagan and Catholic. They were a part of her, her history. Her mom, her da', and Richard. It just made a ten-year-old warm all over. Safe, protected. As if, the faeries were really watching over her. _

"_Well I'll simply tell Gran of your strange fascination of the word mote. I'm sure she'll have plenty to say on THAT."_

_She ignored his chuckle at her pre-emptive wince. Gran could sure lecture. "You can't. I'm blessed."_

_She could practically hear Richard roll his eyes. "More like touched in the head."_

"_Hey!" She protested, pouted slightly. Enjoying the rumble of his laugh against her back. It was deep and powerful. Like … Like special creatures of the night. Like Richard was. They had fallen into a companionable silence watching the games in a far off distance by a tree; it of course had to be interrupted by her incessant need to chatter. "Tell me again. Tell me again. About _Faoilleach_." _

_Wolf-month._

_Named that way for more than the fact that it was the season of the coldest and harshest winters to hit this side of the equator._

_Richard gave a put upon sigh. "Again?"_

"_Yes." She nodded. "You know, Gran says that means you're blessed. February falls in it."_

"_Does it?" He asked in mock-surprise._

"_Aye." She said not knowing how much she sounded like said Gran. "Richard?"_

"_Hmm, pest?"_

_She decided to ignore that. "Richard. Being one … it doesn't make you sick?"_

"_Yes. Sometimes it does." She turned frowning eyes to him. He smiled down at her. _

"_But you make it okay."_

_Her eyes widened then she smiled in return. "Hmm." She said, pleased. Because it seemed right that she could make that okay when he made her entire awkward existence okay._

"_Don't let it go to your head, pest." This time she did see him rolling his eyes._

_Nevertheless, she didn't let that even slightly damper her mood._

_She was warm._

However, they had forgotten. Her lips twisted in an ugly mockery of a smile as she looked at the cold house with frowning eyes. What a silly thing to forget. As they'd released the circle and let the scents of festivity and herbs fill the house, waft up the chimney. They'd forgotten that the season was also known as a' marbh mhiòs Dead month. Again for more than one reason.

Because dead was what Richard was.

Hunted and killed as if he was an animal.

Just because he'd been an animal.

Dead in Wolf-month. In the only other place, they'd felt safe and close since their parents death. In this place, their home in America. She'd found him dead. Dead one week after Imbolc.

Irony. Gotta love it.

Looking around one last time at the stain on the floor. She left the house. So gray without the colors of that day. The colors of Brigit. The colors of warmth and happiness.

The colors of Spring.

She was going to find that person. She was going to find who'd done this to her brother and then she was going to make them pay.

Wiccan Rede and the Golden Rule could kiss her ass.

She left the house but before she did, she touched the doorframe. Seventeen years of various people's heights scratched on it. "May Brigit give blessing to the house that is here; Brigit, the fair and tender, Her hue like the cotton-grass, Rich-tressed maiden of ringlets of gold." She whispered. Not the right time, but the house needed it. Richard needed it.

The Hunter who'd done this. Would need it.

And may the Lady and her Lord protect that bastard's soul.

"So mote it be."

_"I honor Thee, Maiden, most blessed Bride  
As your candle burns through this night  
And thank you for the renewed life you offer us all  
As you emerge from the dark to the light."_


	2. Chapter I

Disclaimer: Anyone and Anything recognizable is not mine :-)

A/N: This is a few days (at most) Bad Day at Black Rock. The Prologue is apprx two years before.

Enjoy!

---------

Chapter I

"Mmm. Mmm."

"Dean."

"Mmmmm."

"Dean."

Dean Winchester raised his brow slightly, slanting his younger brother with a look, before turning his attention back to the tasty New York hot dog. Long chewy meat, wrapped up in a soft and warm bun with all kinds of things slathered on top of it. Sounded a bit like sex, he thought to himself, chortling in amusement as he continued to chew on the delicious food.

Dean's younger brother, a certain growing more annoyed by the second Sam Winchester, gave his brother a look crossing between exasperation, disbelief, and just plain freaked out. Lip curled slightly in irritation Sam shook his head before saying his brother's name again. "Dean."

"Vhat Shammy?"

"You're driving. Couldn't you have eaten that another time?"

"It'd have gotten hard once it got cold." Dean answered after he swallowed.

Sam briefly wondered why his brother was currently laughing to himself as if he was thirteen and had just found a dirty magazine. No. No, he didn't. Whatever it was that was amusing his brother, he really didn't want to know. As long as Dean kept his attention on the road and they didn't get a ticket.

"Besides. It's a New York hotdog." Dean said as if that in itself should explain everything.

"Well, Dean I'm sure you can tell that to any cop that pulls us over." Sam said in that tone of sensible sarcasm that he'd mastered when he was ten. "I'm sorry officer I swerved because I was too busy eating a hot dog."

That set Dean off completely.

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes, wondering not for the first time why his mother couldn't have had a girl first.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bridge … Bridgette … BRIDGETTE!"

"What?!" A dark head with an extreme style of bed hair shot up off a political science textbook. "I'm awake. I am!"

The young woman who had been calling the snoozing undergrad's name let out a none too delicate snort and gave her best friend a narrowed eyed glare. Tapping one impatient converse sneakered foot, the woman roamed gray eyes over her friend's appearance. She took in the messy hair, the marks her friend had on her cheek from her watch, and the bleary look in the light brown eyes. She might have been inclined to let the fib go if it wasn't for the obvious pool of drool on the text. She pointed it out.

"Oh, shit." Bridgette muttered as she tried to dab it off with the sleeve of her shirt.

She frowned when letters of e, a, and s came out looking same after her trouble. Hopefully it would dry out properly or she would be studying about the modern reach of the Daclsretion of Indspendance. "Just great. So, much for getting a good price when I sold it back." She groaned softly, a bit annoyed with herself. And the un-drool resistance of college textbooks. Really, the publishers should know better.

"Right now you should be thinking about figuring out how you're going to study for your midterm that's, I don't know. Tomorrow?" Bridgette's friend lightly scolded as she raised an amused brow at the textbook. "You know you produce an abnormal amount of saliva."

"And that ladies and gents was a Rory moment." Bridgette said dryly with her own amount of amusement. "No, she doesn't give helpful advice. She likes to state unimportant facts in the most inopportune moment."

"Shut up. I was justa 'bout to suggest the website. I took Weberson's class. Whole thing is word for word for the online tutorial quizzes."

"Really?" Dark, well shaped brows rose in curious interest before bunching together in a mildly annoyed frown. "You tell me this now instead of two weeks ago because?"

"You wouldn't have started studying two weeks ago." Aurora Helms reminded her friend. "Besides you shouldn't take the easy way out."

"So says the woman who dropped medicine for English two years into med-school." Bridgette said with a grin mercilessly reminding her buddy of a situation that caused both an uproar with the faculty and Rory's parents. The uproar because everyone had thought the Chem Honor major would be heading into surgery not deciding suddenly that she wanted to be an English teacher. Truly, it hadn't been the easy way out because now Rory was going back to the whole college experience when she had been finished for some time. Moreover, she was paying her own way this time around because neither of her parents were supportive of her decision. However, though, Bridgette had never seen the older woman more satisfied and self-confident in choices.

Rory pointedly ignored her friend. "You are too lazy by far and if I had told you never would have studied."

"Pot calling kettle black." Bridge muttered.

Rory ignored her again. She was really good at that when she was in mother-hen mode, Bridge thought not so sourly. "I seem to remember someone reading fanfiction instead of doing their homework."

Rory turned a bit red.

"Ha! You really, were reading fanfiction! I knew it! You lied. You said you were going to the library to study." Bridge accused.

"Oh that time." Rory said lightly, pointedly not looking at her friend. "I, uh, finished early."

"You're such a liar, you dork. And pathetic. What kind of self-respecting twenty-four year old reads fanfiction?"

"One who is more self-respecting than a nineteen year old who cried when Snape died."

"Hey!" Bridge exclaimed. "He's Snape. Only a cold hearted wench wouldn't have cried." She gave her friend her own pointed look.

Rory rolled her eyes, the gray orbs filled with sarcastic disbelief. "Oh please you cried when Sirius died."

"So?"

"You even cried for Dumbledore and you had said from book one he was a double-crossing old man."

"So? What can I say? I'm a sensitive person."

"No, you're a dweeb, loser."

"Oh like you can talk. Sci-fi and horror movie nerd."

"Well, you're SUCH a chick-flicker."

"I am and I'll never feel bad about it." Bridge sniffed. "What more you're a … a butt-munch."

"Real classy."

"Oh yeah like dweeb is original?"

The girls paused their insulting to grin madly at each other.

"I'm sure it was original some day." Rory smirked slightly.

Bridgette rolled her eyes but she too was still smiling a bit. "What in the land of the dinosaurs?"

Rory snorted and said dryly. "I'm sure that's what the stegosaurus said to the t-rex."

"Man, Jurassic Park would have been so less lame if it did."

"Jurassic Park was NOT lame!"

"Listen, you old movie reject. It was lame. It was horrible. It had dinosaurs. When I suddenly become a five year old boy I will find it interesting."

Rory narrowed her eyes at her friend for a moment before shrugging. "Whatever. You should get to finishing your homework before you go out dancing til your feet fall off. I don't know why you bother when you dislike the clubbing scene as much as I do."

"Unlike you, old woman, I don't find holing myself up watching Star Voyage or whatever for the trillionth time healthy for my brain or my sanity."

"No, you just like to cry over Nora Roberts books you've had since you were nine." Rory pointed out, her smirk widening.

It was Bridgette's to turn red.

"Shut up." She mumbled as she turned her attention back to her studies. She really had to finish it now or she would go out and it would never be done. 'Jsmas Mediaon' Bridgette grimaced slightly and she looked at the smeared word she hoped to be the name of a president. She really needed to stop sleeping on her books.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we here again?" Sam asked on a sigh as they entered an eighteen and older club, the music thumping and giving him a migraine.

Dean strutted further into dimly lit area. The wide grin on his face was similar to that of a four year old at a candy store as he gazed at the scantily clad women around him.

The music wasn't really his cup of coffee but he would never complain about anything that involved half-nakid women. "Because this is where the freaky murders have been happening." He answered.

Sam sighed again and pointed out, "We're not even sure about that, Dean. We haven't even had time to research."

It was true. After dealing with Bella in Queens they had happened to turn on the T.V. and the news had spoken about the brutal raping of a young man. There was no evidence left anywhere at the scene. No semen, no hair. No finger prints. Not even signs of a scuffle. The boy was in a coma.

He was the only one to have ever made it alive; the other seven boys in the past five months had all died.

"The most recent incident happened here." Dean's voice was firm, the easy grin sliding from his face for a moment. "Here's the best place to start. We get a lay out of the area, see if we see anything, then you hit your laptop and I hit the natives."

Sam couldn't fault that logic. No matter how much he rather be at the motel and resting his shoulder, they had a job to do and the sooner they started the better.

"And my do they have such pretty natives." Dean murmured in appreciation as a slim red-head passed by in a tube top that seemed to be painted on.

Sam rolled his eyes.

Neither brother noticing they had a few spectators.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure Gordon doesn't want me touching the Winchesters until he's out?"

Sitting in a dark corner the man tried his best to keep his eyes on the Winchesters.

They stood out like sore thumbs among the spoilt kids of suburbanites and city slickers, however, sadly there were many almost as tall as they were. Moreover, the boys kept becoming obscured by the non-stop movements of the other young adults. "I could put a pretty bullet in both their heads before either of them noticed."

The snort of disbelief on the other side of the line caused the man's hackles to rise. He could if he wanted. Probably do a much better job than Walker any day. "They're John Winchester boys, demons incarnate or not. It'd never be that easy. No, Gordon just wants you to keep an eye on them. Don't fuck this up."

"Don't fuck this up." The man mimicked childishly when the other hunter hung up on him. The 'infallible' John Winchester had proven that he could be done in. His little nippers probably wouldn't be that hard. Nevertheless, he'd wait.

"Aren't you a little old to be here?" A blonde girl, probably no more than twenty, smiled coquettishly at him.

He took a pull of his beer and grinned. "Nah, sugah, a body never gets too old for some fun."

While he was doing so he'd enjoy himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The DJ had just finished cranking up 'The Way I Are' when Bridgette, having barely entered the club, was pulled to the side.

The question of, "What do you think of this outfit?" shot out before the teenager had time to even blink. Knowing who it was and knowing that said person always looked fantastic, Bridgette concentrated on rubbing her wrist when she said, "Terrific."

"You're not even looking at me."

A playful grin played on the pre-law student's lips,

"Well Talia I can't. The light hitting off your super-shiny blonde hair will blind me if I look directly at it." The grin widened when her friend rolled her eyes. "Have you been using Herbal Essences?" She asked knowing the response that would get, her light browns twinkling as she teased the other woman.

Talia, on cue, rolled her eyes once again and scoffed in disgust. "Of course not. How plebian."

"You know Tal. If you don't scare most men with your towering height, your Bond girl looks, it'll be with the scoff of doom and your big words."

"Bridgette." Talia sighed, hands on her hips as she tapped her expensive black booted foot.

Bridgette mildly wondered if that position was an automatic one people took when they dealt with her as she dutifully did as she had been ordered to do.

Trailing her eyes from said expensive boots, up dark wash jeans that seemed to be the right amount of indecency on long shapely legs. She looked critically over a silk hunter green tank top that set off muscular and toned Jennifer Aniston-esque arms and had a low v-shaped neck that displayed a full figured torso to perfection. Bridgette grinned again as her eyes did final scan taking in how Talia's honey blonde hair waved down about her shoulders, her dark eyes set out by light yet smoky eye shadow, and her bee-stung lips were covered in a sheer nude color that no doubt had half the male's in this club picturing Talia naked. "Show me the direction of who you want to impress and I'll say a quiet prayer for them a second before they keel over in lust filled shock."

Talia's full lips spread in a thoughtful smile, "You think so?"

"I know so!" Bridgette said firmly. She was still smiling even as she wondered why God hadn't wanted to give her at least two more inches to her 5'5" height. She wasn't asking to be as tall as Talia's 5'11 or even Rory's 5'9"; she just wanted enough so her width was in proportion with her height. Then again, she thought with a small shudder, she could be shorter. "Show me where he is." Bridge demanded. Eager to see the person who had Talia nervous. Not that Talia was showing her emotions but Bridge knew her well enough. She could see it in those dark chocolate eyes even though said eyes were a good few inches above her.

"Right there. Aren't they cute?" Bridgette looked to where Talia pointed and narrowed her eyes. "What?" Talia asked when she noticed how her friend was looking at the two men. It was a suppressed curiosity.

"Nothing." The shorter young woman said with a shake of her head. "You want both of them? Ooo you dirty slag!"

Talia shrugged a shoulder as she looked in the direction of the bar. Her eyes following the shaggy haired Goliath as he rolled his eyes at something that his shorter haired-shorter in general-companion had said. "You have to admit they're good looking."

"Eh." Bridgette wrinkled her nose. "If you like the type. They look a bit too rough and tumble, don't you think?"

A wicked grin spread on Talia's lips. "Just the way I like it."

Bridgette rolled her eyes. Boy was THAT an understatement

"You know for a girl who loves romance novels, my friend, your taste in men is lacking."

"My taste in men is non-existent. Don't have time for them. Which is really nothing, cause it isn't like they noticed me ever in the first place."

"Bridge-"

Bridgette cut her friend off. She didn't need Talia trying to argue different with her, she wasn't in the mood at the moment. Now was time to have fun. She was used to her body type. She knew she'd never be statuesque like Talia or athletically slim like Rory. And truthfully she didn't mind. Luckily for the nineteen years old, she had a strong sense of self or else she would have had suffered with low self-esteem a long time ago. That or secretly hate her best friends and she didn't want that. She wouldn't change them for the world. Nor did she want to change herself. Okay maybe a couple of more inches. Two wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

"I was simply going to say that they probably don't because you keep them all in arms length and if you don't-"

"Tal." Bridge sighed but she was smiling. If it wasn't Rory nagging her about her schoolwork it was Talia looking down on her dating habits, or lack thereof.

"And if you don't," The blonde continued with a superfluous sniff as if she hadn't been interrupted. "you spend your time with boring, bland white-wash baloney sandwich men."

"Mmm. Not very colorful is it?"

"That is kind of my point."

"I happen to like the gray." Bridgette was still smiling but her words were soft. Tone far away.

No one else might have understood. Nevertheless, she knew Talia would. Both girls had lost family at relatively young ages and had to grow up quicker than most. However, where one embraced the gray the other sought out the colors.

Talia snorted though her eyes softened. "You know just because they're dead doesn't mean you have to be."

Bridgette gave her friend a look, "I would hope not that would mean I was a vampire or a zombie or something."

Talia sighed and rolled her eyes in the 'My friend is a strange and weird moron' way she did when Bridge or Rory said something she believed to be peculiar. Bridge bit back a giggle she knew wouldn't have been appreciated.

"Come along."

"Along where?" Bridge frowned. Not that she had much choice in the matter since Talia had proceeded to drag her again. Towards the rough and tumble boys she had pointed out before. "Talia?" Her voice held a warning that her friend ignored.

"To the sexies."

"What? Why do you need me?"

"Because you are right. I cannot possible have them both. I will share one with you."

Bridgette didn't even bother pointing out that they weren't Talia's to share. "What? No. No! Bad Talia, bad. Stop dragging poor Bridge. Talia I mean it."

However, Talia was not letting up and everyone around her was leaving a path so she could cross across the club.

"They're not my type!" She practically squawked out in protest. "The blonde one doesn't even look like he could bang rocks together to make fire."

Talia shot Bridgette an amused look over her shoulder. "You say the oddest things."

Bridgette rolled her eyes, "You act like this is new?"

"Don't worry. You can take the taller one."

Bridgette ignored the fact that the 'taller one' wasn't anyone's to take because such logic didn't seem to ever work with Talia. Bridgette was still with the firm belief that none of the known logics on earth worked on Talia. "What so he can step on me? I don't think so."

Her comments fell on deaf ears.

Or so she thought.

----------------------------------------------------

The DJ was blaring something about technology that seemed that it was being sung by some former boy-bander and some rappers. The only thing that was stopping Dean from grimacing and screaming anarchy was the ways the women seemed to eat it all up.

Why hadn't Sammy told him that this was what he was missing by not going to college? If he had known, he'd have paid more attention to all of his former high school counselors about his potential.

Dean noticed the way the red-head from before was looking at him. He gave her a knowing grin, letting his eyes roam down her tight little form. Oh, yeah he was going to have lots of potential with that one.

"Dean, don't make me say your name again."

"You just did." The older Winchester brother replied drolly. "You were saying something Sammy?"

Sam Winchester pursed his lips as he glared at his brother. He was happy Dean was enjoying himself. Really he was. He wanted his brother to enjoy himself as much as possible, although he'd rather be shot again than admit to it. However, if they weren't going to research the murders than he wanted to go to their motel and sleep. Maybe even, look up a way to counter the crossroads deal. Whine into his pillow about how much his shoulder hurt. Then sleep some more so he could wake up early to do some real research. He wanted Dean to enjoy himself but damn it he wanted a bed!

"I'm saying that …" Sam narrowed his eyes as the red-head walked over to his brother and practically used him the way a cat used a scratching post. He tried not to think about how'd he like to be someone's scratching post. "I am NOT sleeping in the Impala. No way, no how. Not with this shoulder, Dean."

Dean shot his younger brother a 'Would I do that to you?' look.

Sam just scowled.

"Relax Sammy. Give me a chance to hit up the natives."

"You can do more than hit me up, baby." The girl purred.

His brother grinned widely.

Sam almost lost his lunch.

"I'll be sure to hold you to that. You wouldn't happen to about the murders, would you? Urban legends, English paper." Dean lied smoothly.

"Deagan's class?" The girl said sympathetically. "Man's nuts. No sensitivity at all. But where have you been not to know about the murders?"

"Asleep?" Dean supplied with a charming grin.

The girl rolled her eyes, but smirked, "Naw I get ya. Not the news type. But yeah. It's just so weird. Matt's a great kid. Not that I'm sayin' that the other guy's deserved that. No one deserves that. Guy or girl. But the first three guys? I gotta admit it was poetic justice."

Sam's brows shot up, becoming obscured by his longish bangs. Those boys had been raped and brutalized and barely lasted the ambulance ride. "Uh, why do you say that?"

The girl gave him a look that clearly asked, 'What rock have you been under?' "Colin Reedy, Dennis Hammond, and Big E." She snorted in disgust. She looked at Sam and Dean as if they should have known whom she was talking about. Especially with Dean claiming to be a student.

"Oh riiiight. Big E." Dean nodded. Shooting Sam a quick, confused and desperate look.

"Er, so easy." Sam said the first thing that popped into his head.

The suspicious look cleared from the girl's face as she nodded. "I know. What a jerk off. All three of them. It was karma."

"Right. Definitely." Dean said.

Apparently, it was the right thing to say because the girl smiled at him. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a yell from the crowd. Looking over her shoulder to a group of girls waving at her she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Look, I gotta go. But here's my number." She shot Dean a flirtatious grin.

He smirked back. "I'll see you around on campus. Later." She wriggled her fingers at him before running off.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Yup." Dean said as he picked his beer bottle up with the hand that hadn't been written on.

"We learned more than I thought."

Dean glanced at his hand, "Sure did."

"Dean!"

"Chill Sammy, just bustin' your chops."

"Jerk."

"Damn straight, you bitch. Now, review the facts like a good one."

Sam shook his head but did what he was told. Without whining.

Frowning heavily as he did so. They hadn't learned much but what they had revealed an entire lot. "I'm thinking this is a ghost that's back for revenge. Someone who'd been victimized by those three boys. Unable to rest."

Dean nodded, pensive; all joking aside for the moment. "Why not stop at the three then? Going after guys like them?"

"Yeah. That makes sense."

"Except for that Matt kid."

"What?"

Dean took another pull from his beer. "The girl …" He looked at his hand again. "Sara. Said Matt was a great guy."

Sam's brows knitted together some more. "Yeah. She did." He thought it over. "Crazed, grieving ghost that doesn't know the difference from flirting and unwanted advances anymore? It's happened before."

Dean nodded again. "Yeah. We'll check out the library, first thing in the morning. Newspapers. From the way Sara made it sound it was all over town."

"Then it should be in the internet too."

"It should. But I'm thinking students writing a paper might get more information."

"You're right. They would. I'll check anyway though. That way we won't look like complete idiots again."

"You mean you won't look like an idiot. I never do."

"Who saved whom from Sara's suspicion?"

"I was doin' just fine. I woulda figured out it was easy sooner."

Sam gave him a look.

"… or later."

"If it makes you feel better, Dean."

"Hey. You coulda been wrong. It was a lucky guess."

Dean said in perfect older sibling fashion. Never wanting to admit that the younger pest had saved his ass.

"That saved us from looking like complete imbeciles."

"Well saved me." Dean said, not wanting to let it quite go.

"Whatever Dean, let's just go."

"Why?" Dean looked at his brother as if not only was he an idiot but insane.

"Why? Because we got what we came here for. You even got a number. Let's go."

"A number does not sex make."

"Dean. Don't. Let's go."

"I'm not ready to go and I'm the driver."

"Dean." Sammy said, a hint of a whine starting. "I'm tired."

"Tough."

"Dean!" Sam's tone became much more petulant.

"You might as well sit tight Sammy, I ain't movin' til I get a chick to leave with."

"You're not buying a puppy, moron." Sam muttered lowly.

"Usually I like 'em in pairs, Sammy." Dean pointed out with a lascivious grin.

Sam gave him a look of disgust similar to the one his brother had received earlier in the day. "You're repulsive."

"And I'm not even trying."

"Forty-five minutes." The brown-eyed Winchester scowled, ignoring that comment. "You have forty-five minutes to find a girl. If not we're going." Then Sam remembered something. "And that's not a dare, Dean."

His brother grinned and shrugged. "It doesn't need to be a dare. That chick has been looking at us since we came."

Sam looked to where Dean was pointing out a stunning blonde woman who was talking to a much shorter brown-haired woman.

"Well, looking at me."

Sam rolled his eyes. He wondered when his brother's ego would send the world off it's axis."There are two other guys at the bar besides us Dean, and two girls including the bartender."

"So?"

Sam sighed. Really. He was surprised that the massive thing wasn't weighing the world down.

"Well they are coming this way. We'll see who's right." Dean's already smug smirk said he knew that he would be.

"Fine, Dean." He turned his attention to the blonde who was currently trying to drag her friend across the floor without much success. Sam felt laughter bubble up in him. It was a rather funny sight. The brunette was putting up quite a fight. Although she was visibly well rounded, she seemed to have this willowy aspect to her that made it seem as if a wind could blow her over if it had been so inclined. It was a bit surprising to see that she was tougher than she looked. Real comical too.

Dean shared a curious look with his younger brother before turning his attention toward the two slowly approaching women. The blonde hadn't seemed shy, he wondered why she was bringing her friend. Most likely to keep his brother company. Poor Sam even the wallflower didn't want him. He was too girly looking even for her. Smart girl.

"They're not my type!" The brunette complained. "The blonde one doesn't even look like could bang rocks together to make fire."

That sent Sam off into a loud guffaw and had Dean quickly reassessing his 'smart girl' thought. The little harpy.

The blonde whispered something to her friend while Sam continued to snicker and Dean continued to scowl. Funny, how his brother didn't reassure him that they weren't talking about him this time.

"What so he can step on me? I don't think so."

Sam started laughing even harder.

"I think she's talking about you moron." Dean said dryly.

Sam shrugged and continued to grin. "Well at least she doesn't think I look like something out of Disney's Ice Age."

"No, she thinks you look like the Jolly Green Giant."

Sam's grin didn't even dim a little and Dean felt his sudden sour mood diminish just a bit.

Only just a bit because in that bit the harpy and her gorgeous friend where three feet away from them.

"Bridge, do try to behave okay?"

"Why?" Her grin was impish. "The best way to know if a guy is worth it is if he can stand your friends."

"So you're going to be your most obnoxious?"

Sam didn't think the blonde sounded as annoyed she wanted to be. He didn't think anyone would if the brunette kept looking at them like that. She made you want to cuddle her and put her in your front pocket. Sam slanted his brother a look and it was all he could do not to start laughing again. Well anyone but Dean.

"Quite possibly." The shorter woman, Bridge, tapped her chin in a pensive movement. "Why, yes. Yes I think I might."

Her friend rolled her eyes then smirked a bit evilly, "I only want sex anyway, don't bother."

"Eww. Listen keep your red scarlet woman info to yourself, Tal."

Tal rolled her eyes again. "Just try to play nice or I will set Ror on you."

Who ever Ror was the mention of her name had Bridge properly cowed. Well almost, Sam could see the excited energy barely suppressed under her surface.

"What if I like Ror on me?"

"Bridgette MacIntosh, don't make me come down there!"

Bridgette shot Tal a blinding grin before she fell into a fit of giggles.

Talia smiled in return.

Dean blinked for a second.

Sam who'd just happen to be looking at his brother gained a curious, thoughtful look on his face. That was the first time he'd seen such a look on his brother. The only thing he'd ever seen close to it was when Dean had first thought Ben was his. Sam looked back at the girls. He wondered which one had garnered that reaction.

"Hey, no height jokes." Bridgette gave a mock-pout, her bottom lip jutting out in ridiculous proportions.

"Oh please don't play that card with me. I know you. Now shut up and flirt."

"I'm telling Ror you've been mean to me."

"She'll just tell you to shut up too."

Bridgette pouted for real this time and grumbled.

Sam had to turn in his seat as they approached closer so they wouldn't see that he'd started laughing again.

Talia slid onto the stool next to Dean and quickly placed her purse onto the one next to her. Giving Bridgette no choice but to sit next to Sam or look rude.

Dean felt his own amusement growing when she shot her friend a quick glare before walking towards Sam. His brother being the gentleman that he was already up and pulling the stool out for her.

"Thank you." She said softly, the smile on her lips a ghost of her previous blinding one.

Sam found himself blushing.

Dean turned his attention towards the stunning blonde-haired woman next to him who was looking at him with appreciation. "Only want sex, huh?"

"Only sex." She repeated.

"I think I can do that."

"Can you?" She asked her plump lips curling in a way that would make a priest think of carnal sin.

"Oh, yeah." He answered liking the heat in her dark eyes. This one was going to be an all-nighter. He could just feel it.

"This is what they teach us in school." Bridgette said to one in particular. "How to fuck each other with our eyes."

Sam let out a snort of laughter as Talia rolled her eyes and Dean started to look annoyed.

"Step one. Find a complete stranger-"

"Dean." He said cutting Bridgette off.

"Talia." She drawled in response.

"Not strangers." Dean said shooting the loud woman an irritated glance.

Instead of backing off, she simply looked entertained, "Oh, Ror would love him, Tal. Get him Hook on Phonics and everything. What is it with men that they think two words and a grunt is sexy. 'Remote, bitch. Oooga-boooga.'"

Sam grabbed his soda and ducked his head but the rapid shaking of his shoulders showed that he was still laughing.

"Ignore her." Tal said as she shot her friend a glare. "She does this all the time. She's like a cat. Senses when you don't like her and will keep on irritating you just because."

Dean shot the angelically smiling girl an acidic look, "Got it."

Talia rolled her eyes, "Come on. Let's dance."

"With pleasure." Dean said turning his attention to her with an enticing smile. It wasn't his type of thing to dance to but he was all for sex with clothing. Placing his drink on the bar he took Talia's hand, unable to resist a childish and triumphant look at Bridgette, letting the blonde drag him off.

"What a little bitch." Bridgette muttered.

Sam gave her a questioning look through his bangs, his head still ducked down a bit, "Excuse me?"

"Your friend. He may have won the battle but I will so win the war. 'Cause she is right you know," She continued by way of explanation. "I just know it when someone doesn't like me. And I can't help but try to make them love me."

Her tone was too sweet.

"Uh-huh." Sam said with a shake of his head.

"And now you probably think I'm insane. Which you'd be correct. But I'm a nice insane, til you make me grouchy and all annoyed." She had fired her words out like a bullet before pausing barely a second and holding her hand out to him. "Bridgette MacIntosh."

"Sam Winchester." He smiled as he took her hand and shook it. "And no I don't think you're insane."

"Then you're probably insane yourself."

"I've called that. Mostly by my brother."

"Brother? Dean's your brother?" Bridgette gave him a slightly incredulous look.

"Yeah, he is. Unfortunately."

"Yes, poor you. It's obvious that you got all of the smart gene."

"And all the big foot genes too." He couldn't help but tease her.

Bridge actually blushed. "Sorry about that. But it's true."

Sam chuckled at her impudence, "Yeah I've noticed that."

"I would hope so. So, you go here?" She asked.

Sam blinked at her quick change of the subject before shaking his head. "No. Uh, gap year. You?" He asked only to be polite.

"Yeah. I do. It's cool. The teachers are nuts. Especially Deagan."

Sam's mind made a connection, remembering that Sara had mentioned a professor named Deagan. "Making you research the murders? My brother is taking his class."

He quickly added when he saw the question on her features.

"Oh. Is Deagan, really?" She scoffed in disgust. "I wouldn't be surprised. It's just like him to be callous. I had his class last semester. Dropped it a few weeks later during Add/Drop week. Couldn't stand the man. He is so irritating. Besides I already had my research/writing class requirement."

"Dean's irritated about it too." He smoothly lied. "He really liked Matt and finds it disrespectful."

It was all Sam could do when those brown eyes looked right at him as if she knew that he was lying. Could she sense people who lied to her as well as she could sense people who disliked her, he wondered. Or was he just being too suspicious?

The feeling passed when she nodded sympathetically. "I didn't know him personally. But he was in my political science class. He was a bit of a know it all but he was nice. Always smiling. It is real disrespectful. To both Matt and the others who passed. Deagan's reasoning is probably that if we can dig up history we can dig up current events."

"I guess that does make sense."

"It does. Still doesn't make it right."

"Of course not."

"It's weird though, don't you think?"

"The murders?" Sam asked.

Bridgette nodded.

"Yeah. They are. I've never heard of anything like that."

"I'm guessing your brother doesn't talk much about Deagan's class."

Sam wondered for a moment what she was looking for when she looked at him like that. It was similar to Sara's suspicion without the confusion. It was something more.

"Would you?" He countered.

The look cleared from her face as she gave a small laugh, "So right. I wouldn't. The butt-head."

"Who? My brother or Deagan?" He asked with just the right amount of boyish grin, hoping to distract her.

Her laughter became more delighted and Sam found himself grinning more genuinely in return.

"From what I can tell. Both. Anyways, less talk about sad things." She brushed aside their previous topic of conversation with such airiness that Sam wondered if he had just been paranoid before.

"More of happy?"

"I hope so. What were you taking before your gap year?"

"Focus was on pre-law. I decided to take a break before heading to law school." Break. God, how he wish it was as simple as that.

"Ooo, smart move. I think I'm going to do that."

"You're taking pre-law?"

She nodded, tucking a strand of her short hair behind her ear as she did so. "Yup. Immigration. You?"

"Corporate."

"Ahh, so you're a greedy gut." She teased.

"Guilty."

Bridgette giggled again. "I'm just kidding."

"I know." Sam smiled slightly. "Why'd you choose-" He started asking before he was cut off by a guy calling her name.

He was a brunette with spiky blonde streaks in his hair, pressed khaki's and a pink, er salmon polo shirt.

"Hey, Jake!" She said when the man approached. "Jake this is Sam. His brother is the irritating baboon dancing with Tal."

Jake looked mildly entertained by her tone. "It's surprising that Tal can get anyone with her hound-dog growling at them all."

"No, I'm the cat who can sense meanies. Hound-dog is Ror."

Jake seemed to disagree with that for he shook his head and said, "Ror is the mother peacock. Pecks at you if you hurt her chicks and then ignores you if you are of no interest, creampuff"

"Ooo. Niiice. Very true." Bridge noticed Sam looking on in interest. "See, insane." She reminded him. "Sam, this is Jake. We study together."

"And that's all she'll let me do to her."

Sam was happy that he hadn't been drinking or else his soda would have been all over Jake's salmon polo.

"Jake, what would Dan say?"

"You know Dan would have run off and marry you if he was straight ages ago."

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "No, Dan would have eaten me if I was a creampuff."

"You're too sweet, cupcake. You are" He insisted when Bridge rolled her eyes again. "You woulda given him cavities."

"Ha, which refutes my sweetness. So, ha again."

"If you say so, sugarpie."

"I do. Why are you here?"

"Other than to get a better look at the prime beefcake next to you?"

Now Sam was happy that Dean wasn't here. He tried not to shift in his seat when two pairs of eyes looked at him in consideration.

"Yeah he is a bit of a prime isn't he?" She agreed.

Sam turned around to take a sip of his soda to hide his blush.

"Okay, other than that."

"Study group. Midterms."

Bridgette groaned.

"Did Rory call you?"

"No, but that right there proves to me that you haven't been studying."

"I have."

Even Sam, who was still not looking at them, could tell she was lying.

"Say good-bye to the future of play-girl and let's go."

Sam choked on his soda.

Bridgette bit back a giggle as she patted him on the back as she stood up. Jake was better in small doses. Then again so was she and Sam had dealt just fine.

"I'm sorry. I should go. Go study and go before you snort up soda. Painful thing."

Sam cleared his throat and nodded, "You should. It was nice meeting the both of you."

"Don't lie to him. His ego is big. Pop it and say that it wasn't."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Let's go B."

Sam watched them leave and wondered if the only way to get Bridgette to do anything was to drag her.


	3. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and Dean. I don't own Supernatural and make no profit from this story. It's just for fun and reviews ::grins::

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Big E, also known as Big Easy, first name Chad and brothers with Colin." Sam informed his own brother as he closed his laptop and unfolded his long body from the Impala. "The news channel's website says that they were seniors." He said as he closed the door of the Impala and joined his brother in walking towards the library.

"Mmm." Dean nodded as he took a sip from his steaming cup of coffee."Did it say why Sara thought they got it coming?"

"No, but it did mention the murder of Missy Peterson a good six months before theirs. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." It confirmed their previous suspicions.

"Gotta love the number six." Dean muttered as he opened the door to the library.

"That's what I was thinking. You go get some newspapers. I'll find a place to hook my laptop up."

The brothers split up. Sam heading towards the computers and Dean to the front desk. Behind said desks were two girls. One was a blonde that was rail thin, owlish blue eyes and a long face. She also seemed to be in a love affair with the color pink and purple eye shadow. The other one had curly dark, near ebony hair and pale skin. She had a black hoodie jacket and an AC/DC wristband. Her eyes were firmly in a book. Dean decided to try the blonde.

Which was good because she noticed him before he even reached her and was already fixing her very pink shirt. "Hi. Can I help you?" She chirped cheerily.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean noticed the other girl roll her eyes and he had to bite back a grin. She seemed like his type of girl, except with an over excess of black. He wouldn't have been surprised if she had a Nazereth t-shirt under her jacket. "Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you could show me where the newspapers are. I'm doing a paper for Deagan's class. On the murders." He added, trying to sound helpful but truly searching for some information.

The reading girl looked up at him but she didn't say anything. Dean was disappointed to notice when she placed her book down and moved her arms from in front of her that she had on a Hanson t-shirt.

"They're to the right in the back. Not too far from the computers."

The girl just suddenly giggled, taking a piece of her hair and twirling it.

Dean smiled flirtatiously at her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." She giggled again. "It's horrible what's happening huh?" The girl said in an obvious effort to get Dean to stay and talk to her.

"Definitely. Don't you think it's sorta weird how it's all sorta like Missy Peterson's murder?" Dean asked, taking a stab in the dark.

"It's probably why Deagan wants you to write it." This was from the curly haired brunette. Her tone laced with thin sarcasm.

"Yeah, you know Deagan. Nutcase."

"Uh-huh." She said.

"Still though, a bit freaky."

"Freaky. If they hadn't been the ones to rape and kill her." She replied bluntly.

Dean kept his features just the right hint of sympathy. Even though he let out a crow of triumph in the inside. He knew he'd been right. And he also couldn't help but agree. Poetic Justice. However, that didn't mean he'd let a ghost continue to hurt people, especially if it started attacking innocents.

"Rory!" The blonde hissed.

Rory raised a sardonic brow, "What? Have respect for the dead? I don't think so."

"Someone might hear!"

"And their daddies will kick me out of school. Yeah, yeah. So I've heard."

Dean filed that bit of information away.

The blonde huffed.

"I was thinking that maybe it's really another family member. Vengeance?" Dean suggested, seeing what else he could get.

"No. A ghost."

Rory's tone had been so inflectionless that for a second Dean had thought she'd been serious.

"Right. Funny. Well I gotta go. Thanks." He nodded his head towards her and gave the blonde another smile.

Dean had barely taken three steps before Rory had said, "Deagan didn't assign a paper about the murders."

Dean almost cursed aloud. Just his luck that he finds someone actually in the class. He turned back and kept his face as innocent as can be. Giving a disarming shrug that he'd seen Sammy do thousands of times and hoping that it worked, he said, "Extra credit. What can I say? I've been half asleep."

Rory looked at him with unnaturally light eyes for a moment before smirking, "Good luck to ya."

"Thanks." He said again before walking away.

Damn, Dean thought to himself. At least he'd been right about the extra credit. It didn't really matter but things would be easier without suspicious people keeping an eye out for him.

He was walking towards the newspapers when he heard someone mention Missy Petersons name. Stepping in the aisle behind the voices, Dean grabbed a book opened it and kept his coffee cup near his lips so it would look like he was about the sip and not peaking between the books.

" … paid the paper so that their names wouldn't be connected to her murder. Which was dumb cause everyone knows they did it."

"Totally."

"I so think that the murderer is getting everyone related to her murder."

"You think their murderer is Deagan, dickhead." The other person laughed.

"Well he was her uncle. It must piss him off that he can't say anything 'cause their daddies are paying everyone off left and right.

"He's her uncle? For real?"

"Yeah, Matt was tellin' me."

"Might explain why she got an A in a class."

"Ohhh, shit. That's mad cold, son!"

Dean heard footsteps and took a quick step away from the shelves. He wasn't truly surprised when he saw it was Rory.

"Mmm … good … coffee." Dean tried a sweet smile.

She smirked at him, "Mmm. I bet. Throw it away."

"Aww, just a little bit left."

"Drinks shouldn't be near the books or the computers." She said. "Finish it up and then throw it away."

"Right." He nodded. "On it." Dean kept the book in his hand and walked passed her.

"In case you've forgotten. The newspapers are that way."

"Didn't forget." He said walking a bit faster.

"Oh, and. Deagan doesn't give extra credit either."

Dean turned around, looked at her, and she gave him a smirk that would have made any Winchester proud.

"I, uhhh …"

"Newspapers. That way and throw it away." She said before brushing past him. "And it's rude to listen to other people's conversations."

Dean gaped at her as she walked off immensely grateful that Sam was not near him now. Throwing away his coffee and grabbing newspapers from the past year Dean headed towards his brother.

"What took you so long?"

"Was eavesdropping." He said, not mentioning that he had gotten their cover blown by the punkish librarian.

"Yeah, and what did you find out?"

Other than Deagan can't work with his lies?

"Those three boys really were involved with Missy's death, at least that's what the natives think."

"Okay. Wonder why I can't find even a hint of their being interviewed."

"Rich daddies."

"Great." Sam sighed. "Perfect way to piss off a ghost. Letting her murderers walk off scotch free."

"Perfect way to piss off her uncle."

"Uncle?"

"Deagan."

"The Urban Legends professor?"

"One and the same."

"Think he's using the ghost to get her vengeance. Think they were close enough for that?"

"They were close enough for him to give her an A in his class even though she mightn't deserve it."

"Okay. Then we go and pay professor Deagan a visit. Say it's for his paper."

"Yeah," Dean started a bit uncomfortable. "about that."

"What did you do Dean?"

"Hey! What makes you think I did something?"

"Dean." Sammy gave him a look.

"What could I have done? Kill him?"

"Dean."

"I just … " Dean hedged.

"Have the horrible luck of being unable to lie."

Both Winchester brothers looked up to find the slim, curly-haired 'punkish' librarian standing over them with her hands on her hips.

Dean cringed. Was she stalking him? "Hey! I can lie just fine. It's you who has to actually be in that class."

Rory tilted her head slightly and gave him that smirk again, "Who ever said I was in the class?"

Sam would have laughed. He would have laughed long and hard.

He would have pointed too. The trouble was he currently he couldn't find his vocal chords. He was sure he had them. Really he was. After all he had just been about to scold his brother, however, that had went all through the window when she … he looked at her nametag that said … Roro? God, her name could be Bambi and he wouldn't care.

She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful with those clear crystal grays looking at them with cautious yet obvious curiosity. Snowy skin and that pink rosebud mouth. Moreover, that hair. All that dark and long hair. She was slim, athletic; he could see the cords of muscle on her bicep because of her t-shirt. She had a boyish figure but it was nice. He thought it was really nice. Sam grinned slightly not noticing how goofy it looked. Still it was obviously female he noticed from how her tied jacket fell at her hips. She was smart too. From what he could tell, she'd just duped his brother. Why, he really didn't care at the moment though he knew that he should. Nevertheless, he knew that she had. Not many people could dupe Dean. She was … God, Sam was going to shoot himself because he knew that he was turning red and he was staring. And she knew he was staring because her curiosity went from guarded to … interested?

Sam flushed harder.

"I .. umm, how-how'd you … know?" He finished lamely, ignoring how Dean rolled his eyes but focusing on how she smiled at him. He felt a zing go through him. He hadn't reacted to a smile like that since Jess.

"He was seeking Joanne's attention. Joanne's a nice girl but usually people go straight to me."

"You were reading a book!" Dean defended.

"Even so. That may have been your conscious reasoning but unconscious I probably look like a humanities lover. And who better to be willingly in a Urban Legends class than such a lover. Joanne, doesn't give that vibe."

"That's …" Genius reasoning. Perceptive. Quick.

"err, th-that's smart."

Dean snorted and muttered, "No, what that is is damn nosiness."

Rory ignored him, which was easy since he was annoying, and smiled at Sam. He was so adorable. "Thanks." She said softly.

Sam's face became even redder and he ducked his head, clearing his throat. "You uhhh .."

"I'm not going to tell." She rushed to reassure him. He really, really was adorable. What was wrong with her? He wasn't her type at all. He dressed excessively preppy for one. He probably didn't have one Black Sabbath or the Eagles cassette. However, he did make her want to cuddle with him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Dean snorted again.

Rory turned and gave him an arch Look. "Keep doing that and it'll be you carried off campus."

"Ignore, Dean."

"Ignored."

"I'm … Sam, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Sam. I'm Rory."

Sam was truly grateful that her name wasn't Roro. "Your name tag …" He really didn't know why he was pointing that out.

"Yeah. My roommate. She found it. Thought she was being cute." She rolled her eyes.

Sam nodded in the knowing way of someone who also had a person who thought they were cute.

They fell into silence Sam looking at her with shy eyes and Rory crossing her arms so she wouldn't lunge at him and pinch his cheeks.

"Well nice meeting you." Dean said suddenly. Still irritated. Why the hell did he get caught and Sammy get to play Romeo?

"Security is right there you know." She chirped just as cheerily as Joanne.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her.

"Please don't." Sam said, turning big brown eyes right at her.

Rory almost melted. She thanked God that neither Bridge nor Tal were

near. They would never let her live it down.

"I won't." She sighed. Not exactly sure what had come over her. "Okay look. Here." Walking around Dean, she went over to Sam and his laptop. "Can I show you something?"

He nodded.

Leaning over his shoulder, she typed in a website not noticing how Sam took in a breath of her scent. He felt a smile tug a corner of his mouth when he got a whiff of marshmallows. It was completely unexpected. She did notice the laugh Dean didn't really try to hold back. And again. She ignored him. "Okay. This is the school's blackboard site. Lists all the classes and assignments. I'm an English educational major. Anyone asks. Just say that you're that. Has where all the classes are and everything." She turned to look at him, gray meeting brown. "Okay?" Sam nodded rapidly. "This website has all the courses being given this semester. It has the links to the teachers' websites and many of them have the teacher's e-mails. The TA's too. So, if you need to ask anyone anything, this would be the best way. So they can't link the face to the lie." She gave Dean a pointed look when she said this.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Because I want to cuddle with your friend. That'll be hard to do if he's kicked off campus." She said candidly.

Dean burst out laughing receiving many glares and 'shushes'.

Sam's face flushed the reddest it ever had in his entire life.

Rory smirked, as she pulled away, unable to stop herself from pushing his bang from his eyes as she did.

Sam found himself lost in those gray eyes. He tried hard to remind himself all the reasons why he couldn't drown in them. He couldn't think of one.

"I think I'm going to like you." Dean grinned.

"Funny." Rory said, eyes still on Sam. "I find you annoying already."

Her comment didn't dim the grin on Dean's lips.

"I should go."

Sam nodded, "Of course, you do." Having no idea that his eyes said that he wished she didn't. "Thanks for the advice. And not reporting us to the authorities."

"Any time." She smiled a bit before walking away.

Dean looked at her retreating back and then his brother who had the most ridiculous sad puppy look in his eyes. Rolling his eyes, knowing his idiot brother would be all noble and well, idiotic, and not say anything Dean called out, "Hey. We're going to be in town for a while."

Sam quickly shot his brother that was a bit 'no the hell we're not' glare, confusion, and pathetic puppy.

"So why don't you give Sammy here, your number and he can call in that cuddle later."

Rory looked from Dean to Sam's still reddening face, "If he wanted to he wo-" She started.

However, Sam cut her off. "No! I want to. I mean. I would like to meet up … later. Since I'm staying. That is if you want to."

Rory smiled a bit wider this time, giving a small nod. "I'd like that. You have a pen?"

Sam looked frantically around him.

Wondering what the hell would geek-boy do without him Dean pulled one out of his pocket.

"Thanks." His brother mumbled, a bit distracted.

Rory took the pen from his hand and cradled his large hand in her much smaller one. She knew she could have just typed it on his laptop but she wanted to touch him again. You could tell a lot about a man from his hands. And whoever this Sam was he was as tough as he was smart and cute, and he'd been at it for quite a while. She liked a dedicated man. Even if he dressed like a prep.

"Call me when you're done doing, whatever you're doing."

Sam nodded.

Dean looked on highly entertained. He would make sure that his brother did.

Sam smiled up at Rory with a shy but happy boyish smile.

Oh yeah, Dean thought, he was really making sure that his brother called this one.

"Hey, Roro. Joanne said …"

Dean stiffened as the voice trailed off. Really. The campus wasn't that small. What are the chances that he would see HER after just meeting her yesterday? Just meeting her and taking on an instant disliking to her. Apparently they were very high.

Bridgette took in Dean. Who was already glaring at her. Huh. She'd left an impact.

How nice.

Then she took in Rory and Sam. Who were trying to act they hadn't been staring soulfully into each other's eyes just three second ago. Well Sam was trying not to act like it, Rory was just looking at her like she was going to say something about bad timing. Bridgette decided to cut her off in the forefront. "Oh my goodness. Small world. You found Neanderthal and Big Foot."

Rory frowned at her friend. "What?"

"Remember? I told you. Just last night."

Realization dawned on the older female's face, and she slowly turned to look at the boys. That slow smile, Sam had just decided she could turn his way anyday, starting

"Caveman and Goliath? They are them?"

"Don't tell me you don't see it." Bridge said with disbelief in her tone pointedly ignoring both Sam and Dean, particularly Dean's glower.

"No." Rory murmured. "I do. Just why didn't you tell me that Goliath was cute?"

"Oh, no. NOT you too." Bridgette sighed dramatically. "Though if you had to choose one. At least it's Sam."

Sam pressed his lips together to hold in a smile as Dean's jaw seemed to tick.

"I just don't want to hear anything about you being his David."

They all looked at her with varying looks of confusion. Well, Dean and Sam looked confused. However, that was solely because they didn't know her. Rory was in the beginnings of exasperation.

"You know? David? Slay's Goliath? Sam's Goliath? She slays him? But you know more in the metaphorical and probably sexual sense? Oh come on, don't tell me you don't get it."

Sam, once again, looked like he was trying not to laugh. Dean's look was similar to that of Rory except with more of the 'Idiot!' than the exasperation.

"Oh, I get it." Dean mumbled sardonically.

Whiskey eyes caught greenish ones and Bridgette gave him a smile.

"Good." She grinned widely.

Dean blinked and Sam was sure this time who he was reacting to.

In fact, everyone was sure who Dean was reacting to. Everyone except for Bridgette. Which was fine for that Winchester because no way, now how was he interested, even remotely so in her.

She was loud. Rude to him without even knowing him. Obnoxious. She wore clothing that did not appeal to him on a woman. Green turtleneck? He didn't think so. She wasn't svelte like Rory or solid yet sexual like Talia. She was squat. Frumpy. Not. His. Type.

Dean swallowed as the smile became more crooked. See? Bad. She had a crooked smile. And she had that weird crooked teeth like folksy blonde chick that liked to sing about hands standing still. Whatmore, he didn't react. Dean Winchester didn't react to a woman like some wimpy, rainbow-lovin', hand-holdin' bitch. That was Sammy's thing. Which his brother had just proven. No, Dean Winchester got turned on. All hot and carnal. Like he had with Talia. Bridgette didn't turn him on. She just made him want to insult her and pull really, really hard at her short ponytail while saying, 'Nyeh!' He was not reacting to her.

Proving further his insistent point Dean jumped to his feet, causing Bridgette to blink rapidly and take a few steps back from the suddenness of it, he barked, "Let's go Sammy." Pointedly ignoring his brother's knowing look and that damn smirk of Rory's.

"Sure Dean." For the way his brother was smirking at him Dean didn't know why he hadn't realized that the bitch and Rory were frickin' soulmates.

"Do you even know where you're in a hurry to get to?"

"Am I missing something?" Bridgette looked at her friend.

"No. But we'll do just fine with what you gave us."

Dean glared at Rory, she looked straight back at him. Not backing down and seeming to be highly entertained, though she didn't physically show it.

"You'll do just fine and get yourself kicked off campus."

"No. We won't."

"You don't know where anything is. You should get a guide. Someone who can show you Deagan's building's. What classes the boys took.

What classes Missy took. The layout of the club, in daytime. Who the boys' fathers are. Someone who won't go telling people about the two guys asking too many questions.

You need a student who can be your alibi." Her tone was rational but he knew there was something else. He would bet his EMF reader that she was planning something.

This girl was way too evil for his brother, he decided suddenly..

"You watch too much Law and Order." Dean grumbled.

"No. That's her cup of tea."

"I think Goren and Green are cute. And Munch is my kinda man." Bridgette shrugged.

Dean snorted in disgust.

"So want to tell me what's going on?"

"Can I Dean?Sam? I don't lie want to her," And he didn't want to analyze why . Sam knew that lying was necessary, he didn't like doing it but there were times it had it be done. He didn't want this to be one of those times. Something inside of him balked at the thought of lying to Rory.. " but if you don't want me to ..."

"Sammy. No." Dean warned.

"No what?" Bridge asked curious.

"Dean it'd be so much easier if we had people in the know. Even just a bit. You know how much easier it is when people realize that we're not nuts or thievesthiefs or ax-murderers." Sam sighed, trying to beseech his brother's rational side. He knew the risks and he wouldn't put Bridgette or Rory into their world, especially not now. However, things would be much simpler if they did have a guide.

"He doesn't look smart enough to be an ax-murderer."

"Shut up Bridgette." That was Rory and Dean would have kissed her if he had been sure she wouldn't have bit him.

"Sorry." And she actually sounded like it. "The situation seemed to need levity. Look whatever it is you don't have to share."

"See. Listen to the smart kid."

"Hey! I am not a kid." !"She grumbled, glaring up at him.

"Dean just gave her a patronizing smirk.

"Dean." Sam said, his tone sensible. "We'd kill time. We are already in enough trouble as it is with those three letters. Not to mention with the so-call messenger of God."

Damn. Damn.

"Fine. You only tell herthem as much as what Rory knows. That's it. And no questions." Dean warned the girls. He didn't like this but Sam and Rory were right. The more alibisalbi's the better if someone decided to have them thrown off campus. And things would be quicker with a guide. Or two. "And only the two of them."

"Dean's not a student."

"Duh."

"And it's not cause I'm stupid neither." Dean narrowed his eyes at her.

"I wasn't going to say that … moron. Your lying sucks." She said flippantly. "Both of you." Ignoring how the Winchester brothers just gaped at her.

"It does not." Dean glared down at her.

"Uh, yeah. It does. It was kind of obvious."

"No. It wasn't. Was. Not."

"Yes. Yes, I do believe it was."

"It. Was. Not."

"Believe me. It really, sorta, kinda, really was."

"It wasn't!" Dean almost stamped his feet.

"Look if it makes you feel better to know that you're morally corrupt. Then you are."

"Listen, midget."

"Excuse me? Are you saying there is something wrong with being vertically challenged? .Oh, wait do you know what vertically means?"

"Do you think we should stop them?" Sam whispered, a slightly pained expression on his face.

"Well we can't sell tickets and I like my job. So, yeah."

"Dean. Dean. Dean!"

"What?!"

"Act your age."

"She started it."

"Dean!"

His brother narrowed his eyes and started gripinggrumbling about short loud mouths with no sense of style.

"One of these days your ego is going to get your kicked in the ass. And then I hope Sam has a digital camera so he can send it to me so I can laugh."

"Oh, I am sure that's happened already. Plenty of times." Rory said.

"Look. Let Sam continue or stay out of the know."

It was all Bridgette could do not to roll her eyes at how his over-handed tone put verbal quotations around 'the know'.

Rory shook her head,

"I really need to get to work. Bridge let me know whatwhat's the deal with the Secret Agent Men is.. Sam, when you're done skulking call me. Dean … don't fight with her. She'll win."

Dean snorted.

"Can YOU behave until I finish?" Sam gave him a meaningful look. "And stop sticking your tongue at him, Bridgette. You say you're not a kid, act like an adult then."

Bridgette's light brown eyes widened even more than their usual state. He hadn't even been looking at her. It startled her what a Rory move it was. She had a brief sudden thought of straight-laced kids with a love of eye-liner and law texts. She was very unsuccessful in holding back her giggle.

"What is it?" Sam sighed, though he was smiling slightly despite himself.

"Oh nothing." Then she paused. "You would let your kids wear black eye-liner wouldn't you? Nothing." She said again at the strange looks the brothers gave her. "Okay. Okay. Tell me why you're lying about being students."

"For the education?" Sam said wryly,

She gave him a disbelieving look, "I can count on one hand the number of people who could do that." She held up her thumb. "Me." For all her procrastination, Bridgette adored school. Hell she even sort of liked homework sometimes. Especially when they were research projects.

"Let's leave this to need to know. We need to know. You don't." Dean said shortly.

Bridge just looked at him, "What crawled up your bottom orifice and died there?"

Sam was wondering the same thing. He understood that he didn't like her insulting him. He understood that technically Bridgette had started it first. He also understood that his brother was going through total emotional denial and would be like a bear with a stomachache until Dean admitted at least to himself that there was something between Dean and Bridgette. After all Sam was perfectly fine admitting that he acted like an eleven year old with his first girl the moment he laid eyes on Rory. He'd be embarrassed til his dying day and grateful because he hadn't sounded that dumb, but at least he was admitting it. Dean was being an out and out jerk; hell, his brother was nicer to _Gordon_.

"Nothing." He snapped. "I just need some air. Don't you need some air?

It's air time." And that was all the warning he gave before striding outside. To apparently get some air. Moreover, to find a way to stop stepping in it, Sam thought dryly.

"I'm sorry. He's usually--"

"Hey. It's okay. If you apologize for him then I'd have to go and apologize myself. I really don't wanna do that. Some people just don't get along. Dean and I are just those some people."

"Uh-huh." Sam gave her an amused look as he shook his head slightly. Clueless. The both of them.

Now it was Bridgette's turn to ask, "What?"

"Nothing."

The look she gave him clearly said she wasn't buying it but she shrugged it off, "Okay. Fill me in on why you're suddenly making with the Austin Powers and the bad aliases …"

Dean rubbed his hand over his face as he leaned against the brick wall of the building, wondering what the hell had gotten into him.

Something about the girl just pissed him off. Damn, he charmed everyone with a skirt.

Her, however, she'd been against him the moment she'd laid eyes on him apparently. Maybe she was a demon.

"All, right. I think it's best to show you around campus first. We'll say you're visiting. You don't know what you're looking for so, getting the scope of things will be best first." Bridgette said briskly as she passed by him.

Dean raised a brow at his brother who just shrugged as walked pass also.

Taking a few quick steps to catch up with Sam, Dean asked, "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing really." Sam seemed a bit surprised by it. "She said if Rory trusted us. For the moment, it was fine by her. But if anything weird happened and it happened with her not around, she's blaming us right away and calling the cops."

"Nice to know she's got the warm and fuzzy benefit of the doubt for us."

"C'mon, Dean. Can ya blame her? We're not telling them anything. We can't tell them anything. They're being real accommodating."

Dean shrugged to stave off the 'Let's all be nice' lecture Sam still liked to fork on him every now and then. "I bet Rory wants to be all accommodatin' in your pants."

Sam flushed but pursed his lips. "She's not like that."

Dean raised a brow again but this time he was smirking in amusement, "Oh? And you've known her what, all of three minutes? Your conversation consisted of, "I- I –I … S-sam…" I'm surprised you didn't ask her to scratch your tummy and for her to take you home with her."

"Shut up. Jerk."

"Bitch."

"At least in those three minutes I didn't make her want to kick me."

Dean didn't even pretend not to know who he was talking about, "She insulted me!"

"She insulted me too, dude. And she was joking. Stop acting like you're three and admit that you're attracted to her. It was pretty instant."

"Instant is Quaker oatmeal. I don't do Quaker oatmeal. Quaker oatmeal is for wussies."

"And you're a bacon and egg man." Sam's tone was a bit condescending and a lot of knowing.

"Hell yeah I am. A real man takes his time. If he's going to hog tie himself to anyone it's going to be through years of getting to know each other. And lot's of porn like sex"

"Ladies and gentlemen, my brother the romantic." Sam said sarcastically. "That's a load of bull and you know it. What about all those girls you make me sleep in the damn car for? That isn't instant?"

"That's different. That's sex. That's carnal."

"Now, I'm tempted to tell you not to go all chick-flick on me." But Sam was grinning from ear to ear.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Shut it, Sammy."

Of course, Sam didn't.

"So, why can't it be like that with Bridge? It was like that with Tal. Last night."

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Dean got this look in his eye and Sam reminded that it was because he wanted to see his brother at least semi-happy in an unsex related way that he wasn't retching at the moment.

"Dean."

"Look Sam, I'm glad you're going to have your fun with Rory, and I'm glad you want me to have my fun to but drop it."

"Dean." Sam tried again.

"'Cause I hate to burst your bubble. But that's all it's going to be. Fun.

With all the shit going down don't even bother about whining to stay and be normal."

Sam's features hardened slightly. "Is today just a bad day for you or are you in the mood to bite everyone's head off?"

Dean sighed, instantly castigated and feeling like an ass the moment the words were out of his mouth. "I just don't want you getting your hopes up. I didn't mean it like that. I don't want you to get attached and for you to loose another one. We're Winchesters. It's our luck. We're always going to loose another one."

Sam hated the truth in those words. Hated them so damn much.

Still, though, Sam being the persistent little bugger he was, pressed on. "Is that why you picked Tal over Bridge?"

"I picked Tal because she's hot."

"Fine let's say she wasn't."

"Sam …"

"Humor me."

"I still wouldn't've pick Bridge. She's not my type."

"You're not that shallow Dean."

"Course not. Still waters run deep and all that wash."

"Don't push it."

"You are."

"Because you're doing it again, Dean! Stop pushing it aside. Fine it's not love at first sight. But don't deny that there's something there. You wanna speak truth, let's do that. You're always griping on how you have one year to live. Spend it with her. Or, at least try. Damn, Dean I want to see you happy."

"And you think I'll be happy with her?" The disbelief clear. "Ohhhhkay. Sammy. All that dust from the ancient books. No good for ya."

Sam let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm not giving up on this Dean." He wasn't. He'd never seen a female get under his brother skin like that. Not even Cassie.

"When do you ever?" Dean didn't seem too worried about it.

That annoyed Sam. "We should catch up, so we don't get lost."

"Did you even pay a bit of attention to her tour. You're the one who insisted on it."

"I didn't insist. I'm sure she'll go back around."

"Whatever." Dean smirked.


	4. Chapter III

Disclaimer: Anything and Anyone recognizable does not belong to me.

A/N: The timing of this is between Bad Luck at Black Rock and Sin City, closer to bad luck though

Enjoy!

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Chapter III

The man puffed on his cigar and thought about what he'd learned today.

He'd always thought the Winchesters as creatures of habit. In fact he knew that they were. He'd hunted around John enough times to learn that there was a method to his harried ways, to his near indistinguishable scribblings. He'd been watching John's sons long enough to know that the younger one was organized like nobody's business and the older believed that there was a certain way of doing things; he'd rarely ever stray. The younger hit the books and the older hit the people. And between the two of them they made ends meet. He didn't know how they managed to make it so far on looks, shaky research, and too big hearts. They were always

Always THIS close from with getting involved. Not too involved. Just involved. Hunters shouldn't get involved with the people period; however, it seemed no one informed the Winchesters of that. They were hunters, not shrinks, not social workers and good friends.

Hunters. It was that careless habit ofshoddy getting too close and that stubborn arrogance that had the FBI on their asses.

Then again …

It was them getting closer than necessarytoo close that had people lying to the FBI. Lying for two boys they barely knew. He didn't know whether they saved stupid people or the boys were that charismatic … They were John Winchester's sons afterall.. Ornery bastard could be damn charming when he wanted to be.

However, no matter how close they got the Winchesters never crossed a line.

A line that seemed to be:, Don't get innocents involved unless need be.

That line seemed to be hazily near crossed right about now, he thought as he watched them from atop a building. With binoculars. Some girl they'd met at that club last night was showing them around. He was a good enough hunter, with good enough instincts to know that was no coincidence. He also knew that the Winchesters had yet to reach 'need be'. Yeah, he'd been watching them for that long.

Even before Gordon told him to.

The world had a vested interest on two ijits that opened up Hell's Gate.

He'd been watching them long enough to knowHe knew that something was up with this situation.. He just wasn't sure what.

Did they know that he was following them and were using the girl as a distraction?

Nah. They wouldn't do that. Even if the younger one, Sam, was suddenly the son of the devil. And even if his older brother would cross any line to get him back, Dean still wouldn't involve an innocent directly in any hunt.

Besides. If they knew he was watching them. He doubted he would have this much time to think on the fact.

Fine then. What was it? Was it the a girl?

Was she a hunter too?

He'd never heard of off her. He could tick off the number of female hunters he knew of on one hand, counting the Harvelles. That didn't mean he knew all of them. Just that most hunters were from the mid-west if they lived in the states. Closet thing to a hunter in thesethis here parts was Bella.

Which in his mind explained everything. Spoilt city slickers.

He continued to watch them. The girlShe didn't look like a hunter that was for sure. Aside from the fact that she was kinda short and had those enormous doe eyes that wouldn't get her taken seriously by any hunter worth his weight … in ego as well as skill. Aside from that fact, she didn't have that lumber of a hunter. That cautious walk, with that slight hint of predatory. She didn't dress like one. Hunters dressed in

In layers. Simple dark jeans and green turtleneck was what she had on.

Then again if she was a hunter and she didn't want people knowing she wouldn't dress like one.

But why wouldn't she want anyone to know? What would be the point of that? The point of making yourself obvious to two hunters and not letting them know?

He watched as another girl joined them. Another one from lastthe other night, the one that made him thank God for Europeans. Girlie was sex on legs and she knew it.

She had the predatory walk. Though it was all wrong. And she'd have to be a fighter not to get harassed by every hunter with eyes. That is if she was a hunter too …

He shook his head. No one was a hunter. No one but him and the Winchesters. He was being paranoid. Hanging around with Walker and his buddies had him seeing fanged shadows at every turn.

Still … He couldn't shake the feeling that something … was going …

He shook his head again. Looking at the girls, snorting to himself. He knew looks could be deceiving but the day that either two of those girls turned out to be hunters he'd hand the younger Winchester his favorite shot gun.

Chuckling a bit he walked into the building, head ducked a reasonable amountabout as not to look to suspicious or be noticeable at all, and took the stairs down to the first floor and his car.

Pressing the code on the side of the handle and unlocking it with the key, he slid inside. Okay, maybe he was paranoid with or without Gordon. Nevertheless, a hunter did tend to make enemies. Whether, whether with the supernatural kind, the fellow hunter kind, or some crazy voodoo witch who was pissed at you for drinking all her rum. Fixing his rearview mirror, he then grabbed onto his steering wheel and which was whenthen he noticed it.

A small piece of paper taped dead center of the wheel.

He stiffened immediately.

How had someone gotten into his car?

How had someone gotten in and out, locking it like they'd never been in it in the first place?

Carefully removing the note from the steering wheel, he brought it up high enough to read. Eyes quickly scanning it. He let out a curse and bolted out of the car, forgetting to lock it.

Running back to the building he, ran through the first floor and out the front doors..

And there … there walking not too far from him were the four of them.

The blonde female and the oldest Winchester being overtly obvious with their heavy petting. The youngest looking like he'd swallowed a sour lemon whole and the other girl still pointing things out, either oblivious to the other three or just not caring.

They in no way couldwould have left a note in his car.

No how. He'd been watching them.

Well not the blonde. It could have been the blonde. It also could have been the other girl in the library, but he discarded that idea right away. She was still on her shift. He was sure of it.

The blonde … Damn. He'd have to keep an eye out for the blonde.

His mind went back to the note. "James. I'm disappointed in you. A man of your calibercalbre, a hunter of your skill should be able to track a couple of boys without getting caught. I caught you, James. How, unfun. Word of adviceadvise. You, and Gordon, and the so-called messenger of God keep away from the Winchesters. And tell your boy Gordon, to watch his back.

Yours Truly."

He cursed again. He'dHe'll have to keep an eye on all five of them now. Keep an eye, see what else was strange. Then he'd tell Gordon. And he wasn't going to like doing that.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

She sat there lost in thought absently rubbing her finger over the frayed edge of paper, the one she'd hastily ripped out of her journal to leavelive dear James a letter. She'd known the instant he'd found it. Then again, the Winchesters would have known too if they'd paid better attention in their surroundings. Instead of being too busy being huffy or horny.

The Winchesters.

They were so strange. They were different from most hunters she'd met. Nicer too. Then again they didn't know she was a hunter as wellalso. Usually when people did they laughed at her. Until she showed them how it really was done. Silly assholes, didn't they know the most dangerous prezzies came in nice and unexpected wrappings? Just look at the Trojans and the Greeks.

People always had to learn the hard way.

She could tell the Winchesters were hard learners. Stubborn. Close-minded. At least the oldest one was.

Two years. Two years she'd searched for her brother'sbrothers murderer. You'd be surprised how many hunters were actually in New York at the time. No matter. She liked to research. She'd carefully searched the history of each one. One by one, she'd ticked them off her list.

These ones hadn't been in the area. These ones only, strictly did ghosts. These ones weren't bigots and wouldn't shoot anything that changed during moontime.

She'd chucked them off her list, one by one.

Until, finally, she'd comecame down to four.

Dean Winchester.

John Winchester.

Gordon Walker.

Don Albright.

Albright was bad. Nasty. He was a skinner. Heard that he liked to skin them alive. He was a shoddy exorcist and usually, more likely, when he sent demonsdemon's to eternal fire he sent the souls of the ones in there as well.. Didn't even try to save them. Just the thought of him made her sick. He was also dead.

Got turned into a werewolf. Shot himself with his own silver bullet.

Karma is such a pretty little thing.

Also. Mightn't not have been him. There had been contradicting stories, for those who had been willing to talk, on when he'd left town. She had him anywhere between three days before or four days after her brother's killing.

So he was off.

John Winchester. Heard he brooked no argument. Asked no questions. If it went bump in the night, it was dead. No matter, whoever. He'd been a man driven by vengeance. Anyone who was anyone in the hunting community knew what had happened to his wife.

Not an excuse to go killing werewolves.

It wasn't that she thought all werewolves were good. She knew they weren't. But they deserved a chance. A choice. They never got it.

Not from people like John.

Or Don.

Or Gordon.

Or Dean.

Sadly. John Winchester was dead. And even if he'd been the one. Unlike him she would have been fair … ish. Unlike him, she wasn't one to take vengeance to unreasonable levels. Richard wouldn't have wanted that.

Then again, Richard wouldn't have wanted this. Her searching for his killer.

But not even in death would we get what we want. Not completely anyway.

She crossed John off her list. She had it on good authority he'd been banishing a poltergeist.

But his son? Dean 'shoot it if it isn't human' Winchester.

Now he'd been doing nothing.

And Gordon Walker.

Well him. Even if he had been doing something, he would have stayed on the list. He was more close-minded than the Winchesters.. Almost as bad as Don.

Almost.

She reviewed what she knew about both men. And she had to say she was leaning heavily toward Gordon, only though, she reminded herself. Because of Sam.

Any good act that Dean might have done toward the supernatural. Was because of Sam.

Sam who hadn't been around two years ago.

She liked to think though from what she'd seen of Dean … that. That it hadn't been him .She'd hate it for it to have been him.

Then again, she'd heard that Gordon had been charming and likable until he went a bit nuts a little over a year ago.

She poised her pencil over Dean's name. Wanting to cross it off out of feeling alone. However,But she didn't.

Not until she read thean article that had just loaded up on her laptop. San Francisco. Two found dead with silver bullet. A man and a woman.

She searched some more. From what she could garner from the articles and some of the blogs. Was that the man, Glen, had been a werewolf. Actually one of the sites, flat out said that he was one. That was the beauty of being a hunter with the internet. More than half the time the people everyone else thought werewas crazy were actually telling the truth.

She scribbled down the information she'd found. Glen had been killing prostitutes. A woman, who had been hiding in a corner, swore that she saw him change. The Winchesters had been in California around that time.

Despite her whole belief that lycanthropes deserved a choice, she understood that sometimes there was no chance to give onedo so.

But what about this woman. Madison? She wondered how much of a chance she'd been given.

The girl sighed. Dean. A part of herShe really had wanted to cross his name off the list and focus her attention on Gordon. Would have made things so much easier for her.

Madison could have been with Glen and the brothers had had no choice to kill her. Then again she could have not been given a choice.

Pencil poised over Dean's name, she didn't cross it off but she did write a question mark on it.

She'd watch him some more. Research some more. If it was Dean, no matter how much she didn't want him on the list. No matter how much she was coming to like Sam. Nothing would stop her from hurting him the way he'd hurt her.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Gordon Walker raised a dark brow in mild surprise when he saw who had come to visit him. The guard had told him a woman but he definitely hadn't been expecting her.

"I see that the lack of sun hasn't kept you down."

"I bet you're as infuriating as ever."

She gave him a wide smile, "Perhaps."

"Haven't seen you since you were, what? Seventeen, eighteen. Thinking you'd be a big shot hunter." His smile was a tad warm but a whole lot of condescending.

Hers dimmed in response. She'd almost forgotten what a dick he was. Almost. However, it was a trait she dealt with. Just like, he dealt with her bad traits. They were all the other had in the world. He'd found her, the sole survivor of a crazed shapeshifter on her street. Just because she'd been over a friend's house at the time. It'd taken her some convincing but he'd taken her under his wings in a way. Showed her the ropes. She was only as good as he had made her. Which was damn good indeed.

That was why she was here now. In her mind, she would never be able to repay the favors he'd done for her.

"I am a big shot hunter. You made sure of that."

"Yeah I did didn't I? Heard you got the bastard that massacred your family. Good on you."

"Yeah." She smirked. "I did. With Albright's help. Fuckwit got himself bit a week later." She sneered.

Gordon snorted. "Albright was stupid and reckless and more ego than he had sense. He got what he deserved."

She nodded.

Silence stretched for but a moment before he asked, "I know you're not here to pass pleasantries or to give me cookies. Have any good information for me?"

"Don't I always?" They might not have seen each other in over two years but they had kept in contact. "Winchesters are on my campus."

"You're slipping." He said, displeased that she was giving him information he already knew. "I've known that before they got there."

"I'm not finished." Her smirked returned.

"Then get on with it, girl."

"They're being watched."

"Aaaand?" He asked, irritation still there. Annoyance near palpable.

"Not only by your hunter. Not only by me."

Gordon frowned.

"Not by your crazy bible thumper either. Oh, don't tell me you didn't know Gordon." Now it was her turn to have the condescending tone.

"Just spit it out already." He bit out. "Quit wasting my time."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "There's a girl. We're … friends. Turns out, she's on a vengeance high. Winchester might have killed her brother."

Gordon raised a brow at that. "Sam?"

"No. Big brother."

His brow hiked even higher and he started laughing, "You've got to be kidding me. Dean Winchester might be his brother's asswiper but he'd never kill a human."

"Who said her brother was human?"

Gordon's expression became blank before a slow smile started, "Now this is getting interesting." He said softly.

"I thought you'd think so. I know you'll like this. She wants your head on a platter too."

"My head?"

"She doesn't know who killed big brother but she's rather good with research. It's between you and Winchester."

Gordon paused, looking pensive. "It probably was me." He finally said.

"I wouldn't have been surprised if it was."

"Monster more than likely got what was coming to him." He said in disgust, his voice still barely above a whisper. He couldn't abide hunters who let the monsters walk away. Like the Winchester. Like this girl apparently.

A similar look of disgust passed across the features of the young woman on the other side of the glass. Except hers was tinged with hatred much more raw than Gordon's. She hated all that was supernatural with a burning passion. Especially shapeshiters; and to her werewolves fell under that category.

"You say she only wants Dean?"

"I don't think she'd use Sam to hurt Dean. Like I said, we're 'friends', she just isn't that type. Then again vengeance makes people do ugly things."

Gordon gave her a mildly amused look. She would know. "Make sure her trail leads to big brother Winchester. Make sure she stays way from Sam. Make sure you don't get caught."

"I can say yes for the second two. When I say she's good with the research she is good.

She has contacts that I don't think we've even heard of."

"I suppose she would if she hangs around wolves and witches and those other supernatural freaks."

"Her dad was a pagan." She found it necessary to point out.

Gordon snorted and rolled his eyes. "Fire dancing cuckoos. Okay then. I will handle her just fine if she comes my way. Just make sure that Sam is mine. And don't get caught."

"Aww, didn't know you cared."

Gordon looked mildly amused once again, "Who said I did." With that, he hung up the phone, gave her a quick wink, and let the guard take him away.

Wouldn't things be getting more fun? He sure hoped so.

And so did she.


End file.
